The Infinite Tsukuyomi of Sex
by Zentaro Shindan
Summary: What happens when Sora informs Kairi and her friends of the Lemon Moon? This is a crossover of many, many titles, so yeah. Seriously, I'm bringing this back.
1. Prologue

_**Twilight Town/The World That Never Was**_

_**Prologue**_

A month after Sora defeated Xemnas, everything seemed to be at peace. Except for one thing. Sora had forgotten to close the keyhole in TWTNW, causing the world to drift closer to its counterpart, Twilight Town. A month later, it ws so close that they were seperated by a thin line. You could literally walk down the road to the other side. Sora and co. became friends with the Organization (or whats left of them). Axel and Xion were restored, DIZ helped Roxas and Namine to be restored without having to be stuck inside Sora and Kairi. Everything was right with the world. But now the boys of all worlds were getting their bodies ready (if you know what I mean) for the *dun dun dun* the...the...The..THE...The Lemon Moon. It was scheduled to happen every 10,000,000 years by the** Kings of Heaven and** **Hell. (A/N: The first one that can guess the reference I will grant you a, uhhh, cookie. Just review.)** There was no doubt about it. Not many girls knew about it though, because if they did, they would prepare, and did they prepare. Sora, who just found out about it, went to go and tell all of his female friends. "Hey guys, do you know anything about the Lemon Moon? It's going to appear tonight and-wait where are you going?" Sora was cut off as the girls walked away to their houses. "Hmm, that was weird." Now the things about girls and the Lemon Moon is that when someone gets informed, they ALL do. EVERYWHERE.


	2. Chapter 1: Gran Pulse

Gran _Pulse_

As Snow, Hope and Sazh walked back to their camp in Vallis Media, the older two noticed the Lemon Moon was out.

"Hey guys, why's the moon yellow and shaped like a lemon? I've never seen that before.", Hope inquired.

_The purge must've happened before he got to learn about the Lemon Moon_, Snow thought.

As Sazh gave Snow the "well-it-won't-hurt-to-let-him-know" look, they both decided to tell the young boy in tandem with each other.

"Well, you see Hope, there comes a time that comes only once every 10,000,000 years, a time where women become controlled by the moon because of a curse placed on it by the Kings of Heaven and Hell.", Snow explained.

"And when that time comes, any woman who sees this said moon becomes possessed due to a spike in their hormones.", Sazh continued.

"What do you mean by a 'spike in their hormones'?", Hope asked, still oblivious to what they were getting at.

"You know when you used to have a crush on Light and every time you saw her you felt really hot? About 3 times that.", said Snow, laughing along with Sazh when they saw the look on his face.

"Shut it, Snow! Nobody else was supposed to know about that!", Hope yelled.

"Too late for that.", Sazh muttered.

At that, they both started laughing even harder at how much Hope thought he was hiding, making him even more confused.

"Whatever, let's just get back on topic.", Hope said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, we made sure that we exhausted the hell out of Light, Serah, Fang and Vanille so they wouldn't see it. But even then, it's only 5.", Snow said with a troubled face.

"Yeah, we'd best be getting back, just to make sure.", Sazh explained.

As they ran back, the information that Sora had unknowingly leaked his female friends was being uploaded to the network in which all females were subconsciously connected to.

When they arrived, however, the women were nowhere to be found.

"Oh man, some idiot must've let a girl in on the Lemon Moon!", Snow exclaimed.

"Sazh, go connect to the BNS and see if you can hack the GNS."

"On it."

"Hope, go batten down the hatches!"

Hope just stood there like an idiot.

"Well, what the hell are you standing there for? Move it, small fry!", Snow yelled.

Snow summoned his twins to help the boy.

"Here, these two will help you with whatever you need help with. Now go!", he commanded.

Hope then had a bright idea.

"Shiva, Nix, I want you both to make 5 ice clones to lock the openings all over the base."

Snow smiled to himself as the icy duo split up into 5 clones, each going off to shut the openings, thinking that he finally used his brain for once.

As the place was secured, Sazh finally hacked into the Girls Network System, using the Boys Network System's hacking device.

"Snow, it seems a boy named Sora Kyuga tipped off a few of his female friends, not knowing what the consequences were.", Sazh informed them.

"Well, can you stop the flow of information?", Snow asked.

"The progress bar that is synced to the flow of information says..." He pauses for a moment as what he sees frightens him. "...100%. We're too late, Snow."

"Kuso!", Snow yelled. "Well, there's only one thing left to do. We have to give in.", Snow sighed.

"So all of that was for nothing?", Hope said with a tone of defeat.

"Look, there's nothing we can do, ok? We're the only base in all the worlds that can stop this, and we failed. The last resort is to help the girls, and the only way to do that, is to give up." Sazh said.

So they went to go and unseal the base, and as the last one opened, they met face to face with...nothing.

Snow was bewildered as he turned around and said, "What the hell? I swear we would've seen the girls by now. Am I right, Sazh?"

As both Sazh and Hope stared at them, standing directly behind him.

"They're right behind me, huh?", Snow said with a crooked smile on his face.

As he turned around, he saw what was making the guys stare so hard.

The girls were standing with their hands on their hips, tilting their heads ever so slightly, had seductive smiles on their faces, and to top it off, had their clothes ripped so it revealed almost everything with the exception of their chest and nether regions.

"Like what you see, boys?", Light said in a flirty tone.

"Well that's an easy one! Just look at the tents on their pants!", Fang said, making everyone laugh.

The guys gave them a half-baked laugh, trying to stall for time.

"What do we do now, guys?", Hope asked.

"We do this.", said Snow, as he, along with Sazh, started to strip their clothes till they were nude, Sazh holding the record with a 6- inch, while Snow sported a 5-inch.

"What the-you know what, fuck it." Hope gave up any chance of resisting, as he started to strip down himself, being somewhere between Sazh and Snow.

As Fang and Vanille ran over to Sazh, and Serah ran to Snow, Hope was left staring at a 3/4 naked Claire 'Lightning' Farron (you can best believe he got hard just from looking at her).

"Alright then, baby boy, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time.", said Light as she sexily sauntered over to Hope, while he thought about what she just said.

_Damn, she knew about it too? That's definitely the last time I try to hide something from these guys. My idiot friends back __in New Bodhum, though..._

The three groups then teleported themselves to the apartments given to them for saving Cocoon from crashing into Gran Pulse, which were located on floating platforms elevated a little bit above New Bodhum, a city that seemed to match the look of Eden back when Cocoon was still floating. Each group took one room on the top floor, each room containing a huge glass pane that allowed residents within the top floor rooms to see all of New Bodhum. As the newly formed parties entered their respective rooms, only one thing entered their minds; this night was about to become a universe-wide fuckfest.


	3. Chapter 2: Kanavan

_**Kanavan**_

_**A forest at the edge of Kanavan**_

Since Sazh had tried to hack into the Girls Network System, every emergency base that had a connection at that moment was alerted of the Moon's lusty gaze that night. But in places like Bermesiah, there was no such thing as electricity yet. Hell, they didn't even know about the moon.

"Yo, Ronan, do you ever take a break?", Sieghart asked as he looked on, watching Ronan spar with Ryan.

"There is not-"

He dodged a hit from Ryan, who was forced to even do this in the first place.

"-any time to waste not honing our skills. Therefore-"

Ronan delivered a flying roundhouse with such force that it almost knocked Ryan over.

"-you should be up here, too. Why don't we spar for a change?"

Sieghart looked at him with an amused smirk. _Him, spar me?_, he thought._ The kid wished he was ready, but it hasn't been 500 years yet._

"Alright, I'll give you what you want." He then closed his right eye and opened it again, revealing a purple stream of dark energy.

"But are you ready for it?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The clearing leading to Base Camp<strong>_

Amy stretched and yawned as she, Elesis, Lire, and Arme headed back to the camp. It had been a nice day to unwind and have a 'girls only' day, after 2 months straight of traveling with the boys. Sure, being around the opposite sex did have its benefits, but there had to be some kind of space between all of them.

"So, that shower in the waterfall was pretty nice, don't you think?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but wearing the same clothes before and after just makes it feel weird, even if they're clean.", Arme said. Amy nodded her head with her, thinking the same.

"Who cares if we've been wearing the same clothes for 2 months straight? As long as we can clean them when they stink, we're fine.", Elesis stated.

But deep down, she knew that she hadn't really washed her clothes in the waterfall like everyone else had. In fact, she had gotten addicted to her own scent, whether it be from sweat, or her sexual juices.

"Elesis has a point. I'm perfectly fine with wearing the same clothes, as long as they don't tear during our travels."

The other two looked at Lire and Elesis and thought they were hiding something more than just not caring about their clothes.

Soon enough, it was night time, and the moon was out, a full, round circle bursting with yellow. The girls entered a clearing of grass and walked through the pasture, each and everyone of them suddenly feeling hot. They noticed it, but thinking it was only them, they tried to hide it from each other. Amy, on the other hand, could not take it anymore and fell to the ground, holding her crotch as if someone kicked her there. The others heard a thump and stopped to see what it was.

"Amy, what's the matter? Are you hurt?", Arme asked, one eye closed as she headed back to help her up.

"No, no, I'm fine. Thanks, though. But I know I'm not the only one who's feeling this horny, right?"

At this, Arme and Lire stopped dead in their tracks, knowing that they had been found out. Elesis on the other hand, held her desire back with her incredibly strong will.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

_BOOM! _There was an explosion behind them, and smoke elevating from the area.

Losing all sense of heat for a moment, the girls worried and and rushed to the area, which happened to be their camp.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Base Camp<strong>_

"Oh, you idiots! Look what you've done to our camp!" Jin fumed as he surveyed the area, noting that half of their camp was now dust. The fight between Ronan and Sieghart became more than a spar, and as Sieghart used one of his very damaging attacks, Ronan countered it with one of his. Neither of them alone was strong enough to make an explosion this big, but combined, it was fearsome.

_Maybe they should try this in a battle stacked against us_, he thought, smirking.

_Wait, why the hell am I smiling, the girls could be back any moment now!_

"Hey, guys, welcome back…...eheheheh…", Ryan said, trying to defend what last sliver of hope the guys had of not being killed.

_Oh, that's it. We're fucked._ Jin looked into the eyes of his male comrades, and they looked at him, nodding. He nodded back.

_Yeah, it's been an honor serving with you guys too._

As the girls came up to see the half-camp they were sure was whole when they left, their first impulse was to kill the people responsible. That being the boys in front of them. But as they each laid their eyes on them, the heat from before came back, twice as hard. Not even Elesis could hold it back. They all fell to the ground, blushing very hard and trying their hardest not to open their mouths, else a sound none of them wanted the boys hearing would emerge.

The boys ran over to them, worried not about themselves or how this could easily be a trap, but about the girls falling for no reason. Jin was the first to reach them.

"Guys, are you alright? What's happened to you?", he said, noting they were all looking pretty hot. He put his hand to Amy's head, and heard a muffled sound.

_Yeah, they're hot alright, but what was that sound?_, he wondered. Deciding to put it aside, he turned to the other guys.

"It seems like they have a fever. I'll take Amy, Sieghart, you take Elesis. Ryan, take care of Lire, and Ronan, you deal with Arme. At least there's still four tents for us to settle down in.", Jin ordered, saying that last part with some grit. Sieghart and Ronan, chuckled nervously, picking up and carrying their respective girls to their tents. Little did they know that every step they made in touching the girls made their heat that much more difficult to bear.

Amy, with the least amount of will, was the first to break, and let her long moan fly through the night before any of them reached their tents.

That stopped Jin dead in his tracks. Was his mind playing tricks on him, confusing a yawn for a moan? He looked to his side and saw his friends looking at him with wide eyes on their faces. Well, that pretty much confirmed it.

He then looked down to Amy. "Hey…..a-are you okay?", he asked cautiously.

Amy, looking at the other girls, decided to spill the beans. She knew they were going as crazy as she was, and this was going to get them nowhere.

"Look, Jin, all of us got really horny while walking back to the camp, and we don't know why. It might have something to do with the moon, but either way, when you touch me, it turns me on even more…..", Amy explained, feeling tears come to her eyes. She knew she had a crush on Jin, but she never wanted it to come about like this.

Jin then softened his expression and looked to his friends again. He saw that the girls were very embarrassed by Amy's confession, and that the guys were staring at him, wide eyes still in full circle.

"Guys, I think it's about time all of us take responsibility for our women here, don't you think?", Jin said, looking up at the moon and smiling softly.

_Thank the gods I had an opportunity like this. Hopefully the guys don't screw up their own chances, either._

He knew very well how much each of them have felt about the girls, as they were always on their minds.

Each man walked to their tent, carrying their girl inside and laying them down on the sleeping bag the girls brought with them. Each one of them were very happy they decided to shower, and even Elesis, who hadn't, was happy she didn't. They were about to have the best night of their lives.


End file.
